


Day At The Beach

by justanoutlaw



Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, Episode: s02e06 Tallahassee, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Tallahassee doesn’t have any beaches. It’s up to Neal to fulfill his promise and find one for Emma.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of Swanfire Week: Aesthetic, which I chose to be the beach. Canon divergence where he didn’t listen to August.

It takes two days for them to realize that Tallahassee doesn't have a beach. Emma doesn't talk to Neal for three hours after that.

Florida is humid, with the sun sucking what's left of their souls. Emma thought she'd never miss winter but this is a special kind of heat. Their apartment doesn't have a pool and there's no community ones in the area. Emma is hot and tired after her shifts at the diner. Firefighter training is strenuous for Neal.

A month into Florida and they need a break, majorly. Neal asks some of the guys at the station and the name Panama City comes up. It's nearly two hours away but Neal takes it.

Emma has Wednesdays off and Neal manages to switch his shift. They pack the bug with swimsuits, a cooler and towels. Together, they're off on the packed highway. The AC only half works and the radio lets out static most of the time but Neal has one goal in mind: the beach.

Eventually, the signs start popping up and Emma's chin leaves her hand. Her green eyes light up with excitement as the salty air fills their open windows.

"Panama City, baby," Neal announces. "Our home for the day."

Emma takes off her shoes before they reach the sand and immerses her toes into it, shutting her eyes. Neal takes out his Polaroid and snaps a picture of it, waving the developing result. He hasn't seen her this happy in so long.

They set up not too close to the shore but not near too many people either, spreading out their dollar store towels with Mickey and Minnie Mouse knock offs printed across. Emma strips off her cover up to reveal a black bikini and Neal grins. He pulls a tube of suntan lotion from the bag, rubbing it on her shoulders and other exposed areas. She'll match the lobsters in no time if she isn't careful. Emma returns the favor next once he removes his black graphic t and is in just his blue swim shorts.

Leaving their cooler to mark their territory, they run for their ocean together. It's cold in contrast to the humid air around them but it doesn't stop the two from going so far out that they can float on their backs and let the sun soak up their sunscreen kissed skin.

After splashing and swimming for a bit, the two make their way back to shore. They eat the sandwiches that Neal made and devour the donuts they bought at the bodega. Emma finds a stand selling ice cold lemonade and purchases them one a piece. They savor them as they walk along the beach, taking in the volleyball tournament and sandcastle building.

As the day gets later and the sun dips in the sky, they get in some more swimming and build some castles themselves. Neal doesn't mention when Emma's looks vaguely similar to the ones he saw in the Enchanted Forest.

One day he'll have to tell her about all of that. Today, though, he focuses on building sandcastles, sipping lemonade and watching Emma's hair doubly curl in the saltwater humidity. There's no curse to be broken or long lost parents. There's just two stupid kids that love each other more than life itself.

After a late night dinner at one of the snack shacks near the end of the beach, they reluctantly pack up the bug. They both have to work the next day and will be exhausted enough. As Neal shoves the bag back in, Emma wraps her navy blue cover up more around her.

"This place is pretty," she says.

Neal nods. "It is."

"We'll have to take the baby here when it's older."

Neal drops the towel in his hand, the sand falling all over the parking lot. He looks at Emma, who's biting down on her lower lip.

"I found out yesterday and didn't know how to tell you…and then today was so perfect…"

Neal pulls her close to him and rests his forehead against hers. His lips gently brush against her own, feeling himself smiling.

"I think bringing the baby here is a fine idea," he whispers.

And two years later, when Henry is a little over a year old, that's just what they do. He takes his first steps right on the seashore.


End file.
